Dead and Gone
by XxAnimeandBookloverxX
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is over and everyone is at peace, except for Naruto. He let the most important person slip from his grasp: Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't know how to live and everyone is concerned. How will Naruto handle the reality of his best friend's death...if he died at all, that is. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Dead and Gone

_**A/N**_: It's been a very long time since I've written a fanfic, so please forgive me for the grammar mistakes! I may be thinking about making this a yaoi fanfic later on. I have to see what happens. So the ratings may go up.

_**Summary: **The Fourth Great Ninja War is finally over and everything is at peace. All the enemies are gone and the bond between the villages can never be more strong. Everything is perfect, peaceful, and everyone is happy. But not for Naruto. He let the person who he cared for the most slip through his fingers: Sasuke Uchiha. His name; his face; his personality still mocks him to this day. Naruto doesn't know how to live and everyone's concerned. How will Naruto get over the reality of his friend's death... if he died at all, that is. _**  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this poem **_

_I'm sitting here in my room, looking at your picture._  
_Wondering why you couldn't be a part of my future._  
_Uncontrollable tears stream down my face,_  
_while my heart beat starts to race._  
_Asking God why he took you from my life,_  
_it was more painful than stabbing me in the heart with a knife._  
_I still needed you here_  
_you were the one to make everything so clear._  
_you are apart of me and I am apart of you_  
_when you died a part of me died too._  
_I never knew how hard it was to loose someone you love_  
_until the day you went to heaven above._  
_Even though I can't see,_  
_I know your up there watching over me._  
_I miss you more and more everyday_  
_and all I can do is pray._  
_In my heart you shall forever remain_

-Angie Flores


	2. A Brighter Future For Everyone

_**A/N:** _Chapter 1! HERE WE GO~

* * *

The Great Fourth Shinobi War is finally over and nothing could be more perfect. All the enemies have been defeated and destroyed by the will and strength of the shinobi who fought so bravely to protect and preserve the things that they loved and cherished the most. Their village, loved ones, beliefs and values, the world itself... and the Will of Fire for some. The masked-man known as Tobi is finally gone, his plans foiled.

The _real _Madara was defeated once more, but not by just one Kage. All of the five Kage, their hearts all focused on one thing and one thing only: Naruto and his will. _This _is what fueled their victory. Their strong belief in Naruto and what he believed in is what helped them win because...

Naruto was their hope for a brighter future.

And right now, the future- the present is burning brighter each day.

All the villages are at peace with each other, confliction between them of no more and are things of a forgotten past. The five nations declared the Shinobi Alliance official right after the war was over. The Five Nations celebrated for three days, feasting and drinking to their hearts content and making new relationships with other villages and enjoying each other's company in harmony.

However, villages are still grieving over loved ones lost in the war, but there weren't a lot of casualties. Luckily, most shinobi who fought in the war had minor wounds or were fatigued due to combat. So everyone is healing after the war whether if it's emotional or physical wound.

Everyone's healing together.

Besides all that, everyone is going on with their normal lives and looking forward to a brighter future that ensures peace. However, not all agree with the new formed alliance.

As for Konoha, the repairs for the village have once more resumed. Tsunade allowed a ten day break for the men in the village and for the shinobi. The hours that were spent on repairing the village was grueling and painful, but nobody complained. The villagers wanted their village back as soon as possible and they were more than happy to oblige to Tsunade's demands on the repairs. The progress on the village is progressing quickly, especially with some extra help from other villages who gladly volunteered to help; most of the volunteers being from Sunagakure and Kumogakure.

The villagers in Konoha couldn't be more happy to almost have their village back as it once was and they can't contain their excitement, either.

Everyone is happy, except one person.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you guys like it so far. And I'm so sorry if it sounds a little boring a first but I'm just introducing the story so don't go! Please review! _


	3. Everyone but Me

_**A/N: **Um, yeah... I'm also a writer who writes very short chapters, but it varies but I'm sorry if the first chapter was short but it was appropriate to stop there. I hope you guys like it so far. Don't worry it'll get interesting! I promise! _

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at his window, his dull blue eyes just fixated on the villagers who were laughing and grinning with glee. He continued to stare at the smiling faces and giggles spread across their faces, and Naruto felt a hard tug on his chest and he pursed his lips to mute a whimper that threatened to escape his lips.

He swallowed hard, trying to overcome the lump that was bullying him to break down and cry. Naruto didn't though, instead he looked at the scene of the laughing villagers once more and pushed his hand off the window and closed the curtains.

Naruto pulled out the chair from the table and he dumped himself on the seat. The chair groaned when he pushed it forward, but he didn't mind the noise. He found it comforting because it drowned the laughter from outside that poked at his heart.

Naruto hunched over with his hands folded as he, once more, started staring blankly at his hands. The images of the gleeful smiling villagers poured though his brain and started rolling through Naruto's head like a movie.

A movie he wish he was in, but that's just wishing and he knew that being in that movie is nothing but a dream. Clips of him being happy, all smiles and laughs, seemed unreal to him. And he thought it was surreal and impossible to happen to him, anyway.

"Everyone but me." Naruto whispered to himself numbly, a lump threatening to conquer him. "Everyone's happy but me."

He swallowed hard again, but he let out a little sniffle and brushed it off with his thumb.

Naruto didn't want to cry, even though he desperately wanted to, but he knew if he gave in he would never stop until his tears were all gone.

He got up again and descended to his room, not bothering to turn on the lights to guide him. Naruto left all the lights off, which was the very same thing he did when he found out that Jiraiya-Sensei died.

Naruto was always on the move that dreadful day, stopping no where because there was no place_ worth_ stopping. On that day, all he could do was think and reminisce about the times with his sensei.

He also couldn't stand being in the same spot more than a few minutes, like now. It helps him to move around- it helps keep the pain at bay and he'll just feel numb.

A different tactic that _k__eeps _the pain away, not bring it back.

_It's better feeling empty than crying all the time though, right? _Naruto thought grimly, bringing his sheets over his chin. _If I just don't feel anything then there will be no pain. _

Naruto listened to the advice that he_ keeps_ giving himself and curled himself up under the covers, his lifeless eyes peeking above the covers to stare at the closed curtains that hid the laughter and smiles from his sight.

As he continued to stare, his eyes started to get heavy until they finally fluttered shut. Although the boy's plans were to block the pain -to feel nothing, to feel numb, empty- he couldn't control the tear that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_A/N_: I do really short chapters... I'm sorry.


End file.
